The Empty City
by My Thought Bubbles
Summary: 10 years after the initial outbreak of a lethal infection that decimated the human race, a few survivors are left to struggle to live and fight the deadly Infected that roam the vacant world. KakaIru and later on, SasuNaru. WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: YAOI, GORE, VIOLENCE, ZOMBIES, ECT. Environments and Infected based off of the Last of Us game franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Empty City**

Ch. 1-First encounter

**A/N: I'm in a zombie/survival fic mood. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. The Last of Us and all associated characters and creations are owned by Naughty Dog.**

**xXx Beta'd by the illustrious Hananotsuki Hime xXx**

His empty stomach let out a loud roar of hunger, almost deafening in the silence surrounding him. A cramp of pain ripped into his gut, reminding him of his objective. Grimacing, Iruka Umino placed a hand on his abdomen, hoping to placate his stomach. He hadn't eaten well in days. Munching on old dried meat and expired peanuts pilfered from a gas station weren't entirely healthy or a good source of energy. His eyes roamed his environment, searching, wary.

The scenery that lay before him was one of despair and desolation. The skeletal remains of rusted, beaten cars littered the streets. Doors lay wide open, devoid of passengers. Windows were shattered, spider web like cracks decorating the glass that was still intact. Some vehicles were overturned, lying on their sides. Others were crashed into each other, a mess of corroded metal pieces surrounding the collision. The tar of the streets was fractured and ruined, with green leaflets sprouting through, fighting to live on despite the despondency around them and offering a glimpse of something more beyond the destruction around them. Cement chunks from the surrounding buildings created craters on ground, even crushing nearby cars. Trees grew wild with no abandon; their roots taking back what man built over, ripping up the pavement in their wake. Vines latched onto the city buildings and crawled up towards the sun. Street lamps bent and twisted at abstract angles, road signs were tarnished beyond recognition. Stores had been raided and nearly destroyed. Nothing was left untouched.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. "This place is a mess." He spoke aloud to himself. "I might be lost…" Falling down to one knee in the middle of the street, Iruka tugged his worn knapsack off. Opening it up, he pulled a worn folded up map from one of the inner pockets. He unfolded the old paper and set it on the floor. A quick glance towards the dented and barely discernible street sign told him where he was. A maze of grey blocks, red and blue lines, and small signs stared back at him from the map. Locating his current position on the paper, he delicately traced a path, running his finger down a red line and tapping the parchment once.

"It should be down several blocks and have a statue outside…."

Murmuring to himself, the psychology teacher quickly folded the map back into its original square shape and shoved it back into the pack. Checking his trusty watch, he calculated how much time left he had until the sun set_. A few more hours before I'll need to find shelter. Let's hope I get lucky this time_… Slipping his pack back on, he began to walk.

After a while of sneaking around, Iruka finally made it to his destination. It was a low-rise public library. Tall Corinthian columns stood guard in three archways at the double glass door entrance. A stretch of stone stairs ascended to the doorway decorated with pedestals, fierce stone lions standing at the ends. The outer walls of the library spanned out extravagantly, with small alcoves dipping into the walls with angelic roman sculptures filling in the space. Marble figures adorned the balcony above the entryway, modeled after famous Greek philosophers. Tall oak trees around the building reached the sky, their strong and gnarled branches connecting up above.

A black iron-wrought rusted gate surrounded the entrance of the library, stretching to cover the lush plants and flowers growing wildly in the library gardens. It had the name of the library formed on the heading of the gates to enter, along with a busted padlock hanging loosely from a chain.

Gazing in awe at the serene sight, Iruka was silent, taking in the beautiful structure. A light breeze coursed through the air, rustling the yellow-golden leaves in the trees. Beams of sunlight burst through in between the spaces of the branches and leaves, creating golden sun spots on the grass. Shivering, Iruka secured the light red scarf around his neck, tugging it up to cover his ears. Winter was coming. He lightly jogged up the steps, bypassing the broken gate ad enjoying the muted tapping noise he created.

He reached the door and frowned. A heavy silver padlock was chained around the gold handles. Rust had covered the keyhole and molded the padlock to the handle. Outstretching his hand, he grasped the lock firmly and tugged, testing its resistance.

"No good, it's on there permanently." He sighed. Letting the lock go, it squeaked as it rocked back to its original position. He moved away, searching for another way in. The black gate only protected the frown lawn of the library, leaving the rest more vulnerable. A small door in the gate led towards the back of the library. Wandering around for a bit, he found the back door of the library wide open, nearly falling off of its hinges. Alarm bells ringing in his head, he entered the building cautiously. An open door was a never a good sign. Walking through a series of hallways, he eventually arrived at the main room of the library.

Immediately he was impressed by the design and palatial feel of the room. Row after row of long rectangular tables stretched out the other side of the room. Small silver lamps decorated each table, winking at him as they were hit by sunlight.

Up above, magnificent crystalline chandeliers drooped down at regular intervals. The crystals glittered brightly in the sunlight peeking through the recessed arched window arches placed high on the wall. A soft ruby carpet covered the floor, fading slightly to a burnt orange where the sun hit it, bleaching the color. Wall-to-wall, the room was surrounded by an eclectic of books. The different colored spines contrasted nicely with their dark cherry wood book shelves, adding a homey touch to the spacious room.

Rubbing his nose, the brunette shivered again. The copious grandeur of the room unsettled him. The open door meant something was inside. He needed to be silent. Spying some marble stairs leading to the second floor, Iruka ascended, instantly beginning his search from a reference guide attached to wall on his left. Finding the section he wanted, he checked his watch. 4:30. It would get dark in about 2 hours.

Iruka quickly ran to the section, squinting now and then as sunbeams landed on his face. Reaching his goal, he found a heavy metal cart in the way. Shoving it to the side, he crouched down and began to pull out numerous books from the bookcases, flipping through some and simply discarding others. He got down on his knees, pulled his pack off, opened it, and placed in the books he hadn't cast-off. Deeming his work done, the brunette got to his feet and whirled around, anxious to get out of the foreign building.

Forgetting about the cart in his eagerness to get out of the building, Iruka ran into it with enough force to flip the cart over the railing. Horrified, Iruka froze, his face draining of blood and going white. Seemingly in slow motion, the silver cart spun gently before crashing deafeningly to the floor. A screech of twisting metal rang out, along with the impact. The crash resonated in the room, echoing as it trailed off. The silence following the sudden noise was palpable. Iruka could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears as he waited. Holding his breath, he backed up from the railing, his back hitting a book case. His stomach dropped as he heard a familiar groaning sound fill the air.

"Haa….ha…huuu….gruhhh…"

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he listened. Fear coursed through his body as he edged off of the wall and inched closer to the railing. He peered over through the bars carefully. Stumbling around the tables was a Runner. It was slightly hunched over, with its beady eyes roaming the room. The bloodied figure moved around sluggishly, searching for the source of the noise. Its torn clothes hung in tatters, trailing behind him as he neared the cart. Up above, Iruka looked around, eyeing the room for anymore unwanted creatures. Seeing no more, he calculated that the single runner was all that stood between him and the door. If it was just one, he could handle it. Anymore and he was in trouble.

He kneeled and pulled his backpack back on, securing the straps tightly to avoid making an unnecessary noise. He silently unlatched an ice axe he had taken from a sporting goods store a while back. It had a long blue handle and a black head that was stained with mysterious substances. He fit his gloved fingers into the familiar grooves and crouched behind a set of couches. Keeping his body low to the ground, the brunette neared the stairs, making sure that the Runner didn't notice him. He slyly descended, being extra careful to control his breathing and his footsteps. Thankfully the Runner took no notice of him, still staring at the cart curiously. _It seems to have some sort of intelligence. It can tell the cart was the source of the noise_. Iruka neared the figure, feeling his heart rate spike as he came up behind it. Reaching back with the ice axe in hand, Iruka brought his hand back quickly and rammed the axe blade into the Runner's head with a meaty thud. It sunk in deeply, cleaving through bone and brain easily.

The creature screeched and his arms began to flail aggressively, trying desperately to get to the brunette. The force of the blow knocked him to the side, causing him to stumble. Iruka violently slammed his boot on the Infected man's back, shoving him forward. With both hands, he clenched the axe handle tightly and yanked it out, trying to do as much damage as possible. Skull fragments and brain matter came away as he freed the weapon. Gurgling, the Runner stilled and his arms dropped limply to the floor. Blood and infected tissue flowed freely from the wound, painting the ground below. Iruka tied the ice axe back to his pack. Years of surviving like this had toughened him up. He no longer felt any sympathy or regret murdering them when his life was on the line. Human or Infected, he would fight.

"Where was the exit..." He murmured, glancing around the room. Both ends of the spacious room were identical. Backtracking, he walked towards the stairs he had come from, hoping to remember.

"Huaaarrrrgggg!"

"Haaauuuugggghhhaaa!"

Shocked, the young psychology teacher froze. Two runners had appeared, coming out from the corridor behind the stairs. The Infected turned to him, breaking into a rocky run.

"Oh fuck!"

Iruka cried out, instantly whirling around and sprinting away. He nearly stumbled and fell with the speed of his turn. The Runners screamed and followed, swinging radically as they reached for him. Fear exploded in his chest as they gave chase, running blindly into the labyrinthine hallways behind the opposite set of stairs. He bypassed room after room of furnished reading spaces, decorated with comfy couches and delicate tables. Spying the old broken red "Exit" sign hanging loosely above a metal door, Iruka put on an extra burst of speed as he slammed into it and bolted outside into the sunshine. The door thumped against the outside wall with the force, only to be shoved open again. The Infected Runners followed him stubbornly.

Iruka nearly ripped the holding mechanism of the pack as he ripped off the ice axe and twirled it expertly in his hand, ready to fight now that he was in an open environment and had space to flee if necessary. He spun around and ran at the shorter Runner, quickly jamming the axe head into the creature's chest cavity. He shoved upward, stabbing the ice axe deeper. The Runner froze and twitched as Iruka twisted the handle. His small smile of victory was quickly wiped away as the other Runner smashed into him, knocking him onto the ground.

Grunting and winded, Iruka rolled with the hit, swiftly getting to his feet. Clouds of dust rose in the air. His fingers tingled as blood ran down them from the fall. Looking for his trusty melee weapon, he was surprised to see it still embedded deeply in the Runner he had stuck it in. The creature was now up and coming at him again.

"Oh Jesus fuck, I'm in trouble." Iruka groaned out, scanning the area as he took off running again. His legs began to cramp up painfully as the Runners gave chase, following him tirelessly.

Suddenly, a sharp howling noise ripped through the air. At once, both Infected and the brunette stilled, startled by the abrupt sound. The single howl was joined by others, gaining in strength and volume. The hairs on Iruka's neck stood out.

_Wolves? There are wolves in the city_?! He panicked, knowing that if he couldn't survive two Runners, there was no damn way he could take on a pack of ravenous canines. He was a dead man.

The Infected came at him again, no longer interested in the howling noise. Iruka turned to run but halted when he spied the pack of animals barreling right to him and the Runners. Astonished, he watched as the wolves sped past him and ripped into the Infected.

Sharp teeth tore into Infected flesh, quickly eviscerating the creatures. Limbs were ripped off and strewn around in a wet, bloody mess. The Runners were no match for the ferocity of the wolves. Muzzles streaked with red peeled back to reveal wicked white fangs as Iruka tried to step away. Quickly disposing of the rest of the Infected, the wolves growled and circled the brunette threateningly. Terrified, Iruka swallowed heavily as they watched him with red intelligent eyes. He spun around, finding himself in the middle of a circle of wolves.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"

A deadly, deep voice called out. _Human_. Iruka slowly turned to the voice, surprised at seeing another actual person. It had been so long… His brown eyes fell on a man striding confidently into the wide circle of wolves. The animals barely acknowledged the newcomer, still fully focused on Iruka.

Speechless, Iruka took in the imposing stranger as he took a step back warily. The man was taller than him by a good half a foot. He had silver hair that stood up and defied gravity; it tilted to the left as it trailed off. A poorly placed bandage was covering his left eye, cutting across his face. A black bandanna covered the lower portion of his visage, hiding most of his face. A single grey eye stared at him, pinning him with a glare. He had on a black cotton skin T-shirt stretched tightly over a muscular torso and camouflaged printed cargo pants. Dog tags hung loosely on a small chain around his neck. Black army style boots similar to Iruka's covered his feet, with the laces tied all the way up the shoe flap. What really stood out was the heavy pistol aimed at Iruka.

"Grrraaahhhhggg!"

Iruka turned in the nick of time to see a third Runner come running into the circle, only to be shot twice by the stranger. Calmly, the barrel came to rest on the brunette again. Iruka's senses told him to take off running and avoid the armed man, but after analyzing his situation, he knew it would be a stupid idea. Sure he could try to outrun the man, but he couldn't outrun a bullet, or the man's pet wolves for that matter.

Impatient at the quiet brunette, the man shoved his gun away and closed in on the shorter man. Said man backed up carefully watched him, judging him.

"I asked you a fucking question." He growled out. Upon hearing no answer, the man lunged forward quickly, grabbing the brunette and knocking him down.

Iruka let out a small yelp as the man suddenly grabbed him. _He's fast_! Struggling, he felt his scarf get ripped off. A thick calloused hand gripped his chin and shoved his face up. Iruka panicked as he felt his neck exposed. Any injury there and you were as good as dead.

"What, did they bite you? Are you infected?" The man asked, continuing his examinations. The writhing man beneath him eyed him evilly.

Iruka used his position to drive a knee up into the taller man's stomach. The man grunted in surprise and loosened his grip. Pushing off the ground and rolling out from underneath him, Iruka pulled out a switch blade from his pants pocket and quickly apprehended the man. He fluidly knocked the stranger to his knees and placed the serrated edge of the blade right next to the man's exposed jugular. Strangely, the man didn't struggle. He simply stared at Iruka, watching him intently. His arms hung down by his side, clearly vulnerable

"No, I'm not infected." Iruka snarled, pissed at having been assaulted and frightened of the man. "And who the fuck are you?" He bit out, remembering that the dogs were still around him.

"I believe I asked you first." The man answered in a bored tone. A grey stormy eye met chocolate brown ones. A single silver eyebrow arched up, waiting.

Iruka didn't move. Keeping the blade snug against the man's throat, he eyed the wolves around him, trying to count them. The silver-haired man watched him, his gaze piercing.

"Attack me and they attack you." He answered the unspoken question.

"Iruka." The brunette replied brusquely, pulling the knife away against his better judgment. He closed the blade and slid it back into its pocket. Stepping away, he walked over to the torn torso of the Runner that had his axe and grabbed the blue handle. Planting a foot on the exposed ribs, he jerked the axe out, taking with it several ribs.

"Okay, Iruka. What are you doing here."

Iruka pointed at the library. "Checking out some books. Isn't it obvious?" He quipped. His shoulders were still tense, watching the man and the wolves.

"…"

"Look, I'll be out of your hair soon enough. I'm just passing through." Iruka replied feeling suddenly fatigued. A quick peek at his watch revealed that he had only half an hour to find shelter. He adjusted his scarf, wrapping it protectively around his neck. By the looks of it, the silver-haired man ran things around here, with his wolves as security. It would be wise to acknowledge it and leave the man be, lest he get angry and sic his hounds.

"You'd better be." The man threatened, getting to his feet easily. "This is your only warning." With a sharp high pitched whistle using his thumb and index finger, he called back the canines. The wolves immediately relaxed and circled him happily. Taking off jogging, he and the animals disappeared into the inner city, quickly becoming hidden by the debris in the streets.

Sighing heavily, Iruka began to walk back towards the library. It was the easiest place to settle into, what with all the little rooms it had and actually decent furniture that looked better than anything he had seen in a while. Entering through the door he had previously exited, he made his way back up the marble stairs and into to one of the larger rooms to his right. It was an exact copy of the small rooms on the bottom floor. Luckily, he chose one that was cozy and relatively in good shape. It was sparsely furnished, with only a few armchairs, a glass rectangular table, and a lone Victorian chaise lounge. The chaise lounge was made of Italian leather, with a mahogany finish. The accompanying armchairs were made of the same material, adding an elegant touch to the dusty, abandoned room.

The beautifully sculpted fireplace displayed on the far right wall was a temptation to the brunette, but he knew better. Chances were smoke coiuld attract Infected. He didn't know how much thinking capacity they retained after changing, but it was best not to push it.

Iruka then turned to see what else he could adjust. Thankfully, the only window in the boxy room had heavy scarlet drapes that blocked out any light, making it an ideal hideaway. Setting his backpack down in a corner of the small room, he then shoved several armchairs up against the door, blockading himself in. He pushed the longer couch opposite the door and underneath the window. Plunking down on the thick cushions, he brought his boot up. Tiredly, he pulled the laces loose and slipped it off, placing it neatly near the couch's leg. Repeating this with his other shoe, he got up and trudged to the corner, grabbing his pack. He dragged it over and settled into the couch, tugging the red scarf around his neck closer. Rustling through the worn pack, Iruka pulled out a wool blanket. Wrapping it around himself, he burrowed into its warmth, seeking refuge from the room's lowering temperature.

As he waited for sleep to claim him, his thought strayed to the stranger. _Who was he_? Obviously the man had serious territorial issues. Most of the survivors he came across tended to choose a safe place and guard it from looters and Infected. Iruka preferred to travel, not staying one just one place. He never found anywhere to call home and just kept wandering. Maybe he would find a place here, just to annoy the man. Once it was light out, he'd search for a safer place. Iruka curled into himself, closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was sleeping peacefully.

**xXx**

Coming back to the real world slowly, Iruka blinked rapidly, yawned and stretched. His neck was sore from his awkward sleeping position. Sniffing and rubbing his nose, he sat up, shoving the blanket off. Checking his watch, he saw that it was still pretty early in the morning. He had plenty of time to get settled. As he could see it, he had two options. One was to pack up and go, search for a new place and repeat. Choice two was to stay here and get accustomed to Josie and his Pussycats. Debating the pros and cons of each option, he winced as his stomach let out a huge growl of hunger. Taking into account hunger and how much more he could go without eating, Iruka settled on a choice.

"Better get used to me; I'm you're new roommate." He spoke aloud, directing his words to the silver-haired man he knew couldn't possibly hear him. "I'm staying." Grinning wryly, he slipped into his boots and tightened the laces up snugly.

"Step one done. Step two, acquire proper tools and plan out strategies." He murmured to himself. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the glass table, latched onto the side of it and hauled it over to his couch-bed. Once it was there, he dumped the contents of his backpack on it and set to sort them out. Medical supplies were set off to one corner of the table. He had a small kit pilfered from an overturned ambulance he found way back, and filled it to the brim with any medicinal items and medical paraphernalia he thought he might someday need. Any water and food items that he still had went to another. This included 5 water bottles, 2 Gatorade bottles of the blue colored variety, 1 bottle of Patron 1500 tequila, 2 small bags of Doritos, 2 slightly softening red delicious apples, a package of mini donuts, a Twinkie, several pieces of dried meat, and a small sandwich bag filled with seeds. Equipment of any sort went into another corner and finally, maps and paper items went to the remaining corner.

"If I'm going to be staying here, I might as well get comfortable. I should find some storage bins or cabinets to bring in here and fix…" Iruka mused. "I should begin searching for more supplies while I'm at it. But first things first."

He picked up the book he had taken the other day. It was a yellowing textbook about gardening. Flipping through it rapidly revealed techniques on how to grow certain types of fruit and vegetables, along with methods to ameliorate any already growing plants. Iruka began to make a mental list of what kinds of items he would need to create a small garden to feed himself. Reaching into the food corner of the table, he plucked up a small baggie filled with seeds from all sorts of fruits. The brunette knew growing food would take many months and possibly years to get right, but it was better late than never. If he was truly planning on staying here, it was best to get started as soon as possible. He didn't have the necessary skill to hunt and kill animals, nor did he have the heart for it. Throughout the years following the initial outbreak he'd stuck mainly to food that could be cultivated.

Standing back up, he slid the book into his pack, strapped it on and tied his ice axe back on. Time to hunt.

**A/N: To continue, or not to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Empty City **

Ch. 2- Click, Click, Motherfucker

**A/N: So does anyone know the actual The Last of Us game? Or are you guys just zombie fans? :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. The Last of Us and all associated characters and creations are owned by Naughty Dog.**

**xXx Beta'd by: Hananotsuki Hime & 420Luver xXx**

Keeping as quiet as Iruka could, he carefully entered the dilapidated produce shop through the large broken window, keeping careful to avoid stepping on the thick broken glass littering the floor. His well-worn brown Force 10 size 9 boots allowed only the slightest of noises as he maneuvered around the dirty floor. Outside, the green and white striped tattered and ripped awning flapped in the wind weakly. The rusted metal skeleton peaked out between the rips. Ignoring the empty khaki metal shelves lying smashed on the cold checkerboard tiled floor stained with smears of old black blood, Iruka knew better than to search them for sustenance. Futile searching would reveal what he already knew: the entire shop was desolate, having been stripped in the early years. Bypassing the corroded shelves and walking towards the back, he found what he was looking for. In the back of the shop were old wooden produce crates and sections were gardening tools were kept.

Shoving aside several of the wooden crates, Iruka searched the ground intently. The chances that he would find anything were slim, but he would try. Thankfully, luck was with him. Tucked away, nearly completely hidden was a set of handheld trowels, shovels, and other necessary items. These would make his gardening attempts go by much smoother. Grasping the package, he pulled out his army knife and freed them from the plastic casing. Impressed with the impeccable state the tools were in, Iruka quickly tucked them away into his backpack. "Tools, check." He smiled, pleased with his find. Of course he hadn't thought of a location for his garden, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Continuing his search, he entered into another section of the store, this one surprisingly still had quite a few items. Bags of coal and cooking utensils sat untouched. What it was doing in a produce shop, Iruka didn't know, but he wasn't about to complain. He browsed the sections, searching for anything that might be slightly helpful. Finding some lighter fluid containers, he took a few bottles. Better safe than sorry.

Leaving the store, he glanced around, looking at the surrounding buildings and nearby houses. Keeping an eye out for danger, Iruka trekked over to one of the old apartment buildings he'd spied.

**xXx**

Kakashi watched the man curiously. Doing a regular checkup of an area he protected, he spied the brunette, Iruka, coming out of the library. From his position atop of a dilapidated building, he crouched, making sure he couldn't be spotted. The shorter man stopped and gazed around, ice axe in hand before he took off jogging.

"What's he still doing here? I told him to leave…" He frowned, annoyed. Having a stranger around bothered his wolf dogs. It wasn't often he met other survivors, but it was an annoyance. Besides trying to kill him or his dogs, they often intruded on his traps and security measures, fucking everything up. They didn't last long, as this area was pretty badly populated by the Infected. As much as he guarded and protected the city, the Infected kept finding ways. He warned them to be cautious, but no one ever listened. Glaring at the brunette, he shook his head. Despite not knowing anything about him, he was going to protect his home and his canines. It was too risky to trust survivors.

"He should have listened." A dangerous smile slid onto his face as his grey eye darkened. Clicking his tongue, he called forth one of the wolf dogs. This one was a mix between an Artic Wolf and another he didn't know. He had a narrow chest and beautiful slanted blue eyes. White fur decorated his body, shifting to a light gray near his paws. Sharp ears stood up attentively as the wolf dog appraised Kakashi. The hybrid got to his feet and lazily made his way to Kakashi, butting him with his snout.

"Let's see if we can scare him away." Kakashi smirked. The smaller man wouldn't stand a chance.

Reaching out, he patted the canine on his head. Sharing a stare with the hybrid, he drew back his hand. The wolf dog barked once and immediately took off, paws scratching on the concrete floor. In a matter of minutes, he watched the white bullet race out of the building and head towards the brunette. Making sure to stay hidden, the canine stopped a few feet away and secretly followed the other man. Kakashi sat back to watch from the shadows.

**xXx**

Glancing up at the sun high in the sky, Iruka shielded his eyes. He then turned to look at the tall skyscrapers of the city, trying to discern a position from the apartment building he was nearing. He hadn't been in a city in a long time and he doubted that it was a rational thought to go blindly into one of the seemingly empty buildings.

"Then again, I'm not getting anywhere standing here." He reasoned, rubbing his nose. "It's now or never."

Facing a rather tall structure, Iruka guessed it had been a hotel. A giant hole in the entrance revealed a once fancy lobby and several old couches. Piles of bricks surrounded the hole, along with chunks of plaster and wood. Iruka stepped through the hole, cautiously stepping on the dirty bricks. He looked up at the moldy ceiling and was surprised to see a huge portion of the floor slanting down and crashing into the lobby. Seeing the extensive damage, Iruka ruled out staying for long as an option.

"It can't hurt to explore." He mused aloud, gingerly stepping onto the slanted ground, testing before fully putting his weight on it. His feet sunk slightly into the floor as he stepped. Thick pieces of old rotted wood groaned and broke beneath his feet as he moved, causing him to quicken in pace. Reaching the second floor, he moved onto the dryer portions and listened. A slight trickle of water could be heard. Interested, Iruka followed the noise. He entered a hallway with old brown doors that all were ajar and barely hanging on. Newspapers and coke cans littered the floor, along with old suitcases and dirt. Peeking into the room to his right, he found an ancient bed that was flipped and torn. A small bedside table was in a corner, along with a dresser and a small closet. Old bloodstains were smeared along the gray mattress; the stuffing was nearly entirely pulled out by a huge chewed hole in the side. The empty iron bed frame exposed a small medical kit hidden underneath, almost invisible due to the amount of dirt layered on top.

Iruka strode over to the bed frame and reached for the box. Opening it up, he was only slightly disappointed to find several bandages and a stitch sewing kit. Any medicinal items were long gone. Tucking them away in his back pack, he continued on his way, moving on to the next room. Finding nothing of interest, he moved out into the hallway, soon reaching the third floor from a set of old wooden stairs. This floor had more rooms and a bigger hallway space. The brunette cautiously stepped into one of the new rooms. This one had a broken TV on top of a long dresser, two beds and a door leading to a bathroom. Murky sunlight peeked through the grimy window that was boarded up and cracked. Walking in, he sauntered over to the boarded window and peered out. The window gave a better view of the surrounding buildings with the library in the background. Outside the window were fire escape stairs and platforms. Appreciating the view briefly, Iruka returned to the hallway. Grimacing, he noticed that it had gotten darker as he ventured further into the hotel. Grabbing his flashlight from a side pocket on his pack, he clicked it on and winced as the bright disk of light exploded into view.

The beam of light fell on various items as he walked on, usually not staying in one spot. Iruka hummed quietly to himself as he explored, making note of everything he saw. Entering another room, he was surprised to see a gaping hole next to a window in the wall that lead directly to the apartment building he had been looking at earlier. A huge chunk of wall had been busted outward, leaving dangling pieces of plaster and wallpaper. Metal rods from the building's interior stuck out, bent in odd, jagged shapes. Sunlight filtered by clouds leaked into the room, falling on the moth eaten and stained carpet. Plants had taken root in the molded mattress and grew plentifully, almost vibrant in the dull quarters. Gingerly nearing the hole, he peeked into it and frowned at the drop below. He was several stories high. If he were to fall, he'd land on top of some rusted dumpsters in a narrow alleyway and more than likely break a few bones.

The roof of the apartment was a few feet away, easily accessible. Debating, Iruka looked behind him and turned back to the hole. "On the one hand, it's a completely stupid idea and not to mention childish, but on the other, it saves me time…" He hummed mischievously to himself, rocking back on his heels. His flashlight was replaced in its hold. "Not going to live forever anyway!" He backed up, took a running start, and leapt through the huge hole. Bursting through the opening, he landed clear on his feet on the rooftop. He quickly dropped down and rolled off the extra momentum, covering himself with dust. Laughing quietly, he stood up and dusted himself off. Glancing back up at the opening, he noticed more of them climbing up the building, as if something had been bursting through the wall. "Bursting, or shoving something out…" He shivered. There was only one thing that could do that and Iruka had no intentions of ever seeing or going near it. Adjusting his backpack straps, he trudged over to the hatch leading down into the building.

Carefully lowering himself down, he scowled as he was swamped with the reek of mildew and rot. The cool air felt moist and sticky to his exposed skin. Stepping off of the ladder, he brought out his flashlight again. This area of the building was darker than the previous one. The unnatural darkness left him uneasy. Knowing he was on the highest floor and that it could give at any moment, Iruka hurried along, watching each step and keeping his ears tuned for the slightest sound out of the ordinary. He strode down a corridor, watching as the numbers on the doors descended.

Hearing a light clicking noise, he froze, his body tensing up_. Please don't let that be a Clicker…._He thought pleadingly, feeling his heart take up a staccato beat.

Suddenly, a loud barking sound jolted him out of his rigid position. Iruka whipped around, the beam of his light sweeping the hall. _It sounds so close...Is that man back?_ Unsettled, Iruka withdrew his ice axe. Hearing nothing now but his steady breathing and his thundering heartbeat, Iruka decided to quit while he still could. There were better places closer to the library that he could use. Turning around, he found his path blocked by an elegant white wolf dog with blue eyes. It watched him intently, its azure orbs shining in the onslaught of light from Iruka. The teacher stepped back, keeping his gaze on the canine.

"Hey boy" He tried, "good boy…" Iruka raised his hands up, trying to convey non-threatening behavior. Being mauled by a dog wasn't on his list of priorities. He held onto the flashlight and ice axe as he put his hands up. The canine hybrid barked at him loudly, pawing at the ground. Iruka frowned and dropped his hands. "What is it?"

_"Craaaeeeeaaa…..Kkkraaaggg….krruuukkk"_

The distinct croaking noise floated up into his ears. Iruka paled immediately and his heart stuttered. It was as if the Gods had decided to fuck with him.

"A Clicker…oh shit.."

The dog hybrid barked sharply again, now advancing towards the still brunette.

"Nononono, shhhh, shhhh!" Iruka panicked, praying with all his might that the Clicker hadn't heard.

The wolf dog licked his chops and suddenly took off, hauling down the rickety stairs at the end of the hallway. Shining the light with a now shaking hand, Iruka held his breath as he moved down the hall, following the dog. He had dealt with Clickers before and they were pure, terrifying hell. His hand tightened and loosened around the axe handle nervously, the adrenaline in his system making him twitchy as he waited to confirm the noise. His heart pounded in his ears as goosebumps rose on his arms. Reaching up, he tightened the scarf around his neck, almost to the point of choking himself.

The telltale croaking came again, sounding distant. Mentally planning his escape, Iruka's lean stomach growled loudly, accompanied by a familiar ache. _Christ, not now!_ He quickly jogged down the steps, doing everything in his power to remain silent on the squeaky wood.

"_Graaahhh…..grrrruuuuhhhh.."_

Iruka nearly groaned out loud, hating himself at the moment. Not only was there a Clicker stalking about, but also a Runner. He was as good as dead. Reaching another floor, he was surprised to see the dog sitting in the middle of the hallway, his tail wagging and his teeth bared at the teacher.

_Why is he here_? The brunette wondered nervously, feeling his fingers brush against crusty paint and broken plaster as he moved down, touching the wall for security. _And where is his master_? He halted as the dog jumped to his feet and began to bark wildly, huge bays that echoed in the hallway. As if on cue, he heard the Clicker shriek in agitation and begin racing towards them. It was on the floor above him. The Runner screeched and jerked, following the Clicker as they both came straight for Iruka.

Still paralyzed and panicking, Iruka watched the dog wag his tail and take off. Chocolate eyes widened as he realized what the dog had done. He had alerted the Infected that Iruka was here. Adrenaline mixed in with a strong survival instinct floored the smaller man, allowing him to finally move.

Running as fast as he could, Iruka darted down the rotted wooden stairs, his heart racing as he heard the Infected give chase. Pushing his fear to the side, he analyzed his position. If he were to engage the Clicker and Runner while in the building, chances were he'd be dead before he knew it. While the Runner presented a slight challenge, the Clicker was by far the more deadly one. He had seen what they could do with their powerful and fatal jaws, having nearly been killed by some. Practically breaking his ankle as he did a sharp turn into another hallway, he tripped as something caught his foot.

Letting out a sharp cry of surprise, he fell hard, skidding a few feet. Before he could even scramble to get up, the Runner fell onto him, teeth snapping and nails scratching. Using the length of the ice pick to hold back the Infected, Iruka grunted as he tried to shove the Runner off of him. He heard the sound of his flashlight falling and breaking but paid it no mind. Managing to free part of his body, the brunette twisted to the side, jabbing the head of the pick into the Runner and piercing its vulnerable throat. Some vile substance began to leak out profusely, soaking into Iruka's shirt and running down the handle.

Still fighting, but this time more slowly, the Runner dug his nails into Iruka's arm, ripping his skin. Yelling out, Iruka thrust the heavy body away from him, clambering to his feet. The heavy Runner fell to the floor, finally stopping any movement. Looking up, Iruka nearly fell from the strength that left his legs. Standing a few feet away, twitching wildly and breathing heavily, was a Clicker.

Thick, weeping red sores ran along its body, peeking out where its clothes had torn. The skin was a sickly gray color, fading towards white as it traveled up its body, following the roots of infection. Jagged, and rotten yellow teeth gleamed from its exposed mouth, salivating. Right above its mouth were the trademark multicolored fungal plates that sprouted with the Clicker stage of infection. The fungus grew from the brain, breaching the skull and taking over the entire head, growing into the skin and transforming it into more fungal growth. This took away a Clicker's sight, forcing them to use a crude form of echolocation to move about, signaled by their clicking and growling noises.

Iruka could tell it had once been a woman. The ragged gray tank top had once been a snug high brand garment and the ripped and frayed jeans still hugged her body comfortably. Her breasts were showing, now mottled with crusted fungus. Her hands were now clawed and disfigured, thick and veiny with light fungal fuzz growing in patches. She swayed as she stood there, seemingly frozen. Slow clicks rang out as she jerked her head, turning to stare at Iruka with her eyeless visage.

Her arms suddenly flailed erratically and she let out an ear piercing shriek as she ran at Iruka, darting forward.

The decayed mouth howled and the clicking increased in intensity, becoming frantic.

Breaking from his stupor, Iruka yelped and braced himself, knowing Clickers could outrun humans easily so running was not an option. He braced himself, positioning his arms to best defend his neck. Clickers mostly went for the soft tissue of the exposed neck, tearing through the vital area with their sharp teeth.

The Infected creature rammed into him, slamming the brunette into the wall. Grunting, Iruka could feel his heart almost bursting out of his chest as the Clicker's hot breath neared his ear. Terrified, Iruka grabbed onto the disfigured jaw and twisted the teeth away from him, fighting the creature bravely. Using the wall behind him as leverage, he shoved himself forward, thrusting the Clicker away.

He didn't see the Clicker's clawed arm swing by his face as it fell away, dragging its broken nails across his nose and cheeks. A stinging pain erupted on his face only to be ignored as he moved away. Blood dripped from the wound on his face, seeming to rile the Infected up. Reinvigorated, the infected creature attacked again, her arms reaching for Iruka.

Iruka ducked and moved out of the way, trying to be a silent as possible. His gasping breath was tough to control with the amount of adrenaline and fear keeping him going. He knew that those in the third stage of infection were blind and relied heavily on sound. He prayed that they just couldn't smell too. He racked his mind, trying to come up with a way to die not. Clickers were dealt with by guns, but since the psychology teacher didn't carry arms on him, he was SOL. The only other way to kill a Clicker was to cut its neck or decapitate it.

Now armed with a plan, Iruka drew out a knife from his vest pocket, still trying to be silent. The Clicker had its back turned to him, clicking madly as it tried to find him. It jerked to the side when it heard the tinkering sound of a glass bottle rolling on the floor.

As soon as his foot brushed the beer bottle and set it rolling, Iruka knew he was fucked. Caught off guard, the Infected whirled around and launched itself at him, screeching loudly. They fell to the ground, Iruka's fingers digging into the fungal plates as he desperately tried to shove the disgusting face away from his neck. His fingers sunk into the foamy face as the jaws snapped closer and closer to his neck. Iruka found himself feeling a sense of déjà vu, this time with a Clicker instead of a Runner.

"Fuck!" Iruka cried, his arms buckling under the Infected's supernatural strength. He threw an arm out, trying to find a weapon. His fingers brushed the rough surface of a brick. Latching on to it, he brought it up and slammed it into her head, stunning the creature. The moment of reprieve allowed Iruka to jam his knife into the exposed neck and draw it across, severing vital fungal roots growing there. Gurgling and moaning, the Clicker twitched and fell silent, falling partially to the side.

Allowing his head to fall back in exhaustion, Iruka gasped for clean air and groaned, thanking every known deity for his luck. He wanted to leave and go home to his room in the library. He had no more strength to deal with anymore Infected. Gathering his breath, he kicked off the Clicker's heavy body and laid on the floor for a while before moving again. The brunette then sat up, wincing at the sore muscles that protested his movements. Scrunching his nose, he yelped at the sharp pain that ran across his face, reminding him that he was injured.

Shoving aside his fatigue and trying to calm his racing heart, Iruka slid the knife back into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to leave, fast. The Clicker and Runner had been making a racket, possibly drawing more Infected to the apartment.

In the distance, he heard a dog bark.

**xXx**

Once back in the safety and comfort of his room, Iruka dropped heavily onto his makeshift bed and sighed deeply. Groaning, he reached up and gently touched his face, feeling the torn tissue from his wound. It didn't feel too deep. He traced the length, fingers brushing across the dried blood and crusted platelets. It ran from cheek to cheek, right over his nose. He was lucky it hadn't gotten his eyes.

It had been a while since he last fought a Clicker and he had forgotten how taxing it had been. It was too close for comfort how easily he had almost died. Opening his eyes, his stared up at the ceiling, looking up at the decaying and bumpy plaster. His mind wandered to the moment before he was attacked. The dog had been there, drawing their attention by barking. The last time he had seen that dog was right at the man's side_, obeying the his commands_. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed darkly. Had he sent his dog out to sic the Infected on him?

Pissed, Iruka sat up, his exhaustion forgotten. How dare that man try to get rid of him in such a low and vile way! He had told him he was just passing by, giving the man no reason at all to try and run him out of town.

"I didn't expect him to roll out the red carpet, but hell, I could have died!…unless that's what he wants. Maybe he's one of the psycho territorial survivors that don't care who they kill as long as they _get_ to kill…" Iruka mused aloud, his eyes wandering around the room. Maybe it would be best to get his things and leave. His eyes landed on the book he had been flipping through in the morning. "No, I made my choice and I'm staying. I'm not about to run because the big bad bully decided to pick on me." Stubbornly, he reinforced his decision. "He thinks he can scare me away? What an ass." He scoffed.

He rifled through his pack, searching for the kit he picked up earlier. Snatching up one of the water bottles inside, he took a sip, grimacing at the earthy taste. He would need to rig something up to catch rain soon, before he ran out of water. Picking up one of the pieces of dried meat, he gnawed on it as he removed the kit and opened it up. It was important that he dressed his wound quickly, before it was exposed to any spores. He hadn't gotten infected yet and was dead set on that never changing.

Iruka grabbed few more things before he headed out the door, closing it behind him. The teacher was met with a dark hallway, ominous creaking sounds popping up all around him. As silently as possible, he trekked down the hall, looking for the bathrooms. After a few minutes of careful searching, he found the woman's restroom and entered cautiously, making sure the small lavatory was Infected free. The used-to-be-white-but-are-now-gray tiles peeked up at him from a layer of mossy growth and filth. The doors of the stalls clung for dear life as the rusted metal hinges barely held them up. A large rectangular window ran the length of the wall next to the stalls, high up near the ceiling, allowing for beams of sunlight to fall in and light up the dank room.

Locking himself in, the weary man set down his supplies on the small rusted sink and peered into the dingy and smudged mirror. Tired brown eyes stared back before his gaze fell onto his newest injury. The long wound was relatively small, just deep enough to know it would scar. It followed a line right below his eyes, bisecting his face.

Setting to work, Iruka expertly cleaned and sanitized the cut. He put a few butterfly stitches were the red lips of the slice were far apart and needed to be forced together. Small tears of blood welled and fell, running down to the tip of his nose. The brunette wiped it away brusquely. Dabbing on some cream to help heal the cut faster, Iruka winced. This was going to hurt a lot later. Finishing up, he bandaged the rest of the wound and proceeded to clean the gouges on his arms. Once satisfied with his work, Iruka capped the ointments and tucked his supplies back into the box. Back aching and bone tired, he left the unsettling lavatory and trudged back to his room, his stomach grumbling. Ignoring his stomach's cry of hunger, Iruka entered his quarters and secured the door, placing his items back where he had gotten them from.

Before settling down to take a nap, he stripped. Unraveling his red scarf, he set it on the couch's armrest. Tugging up his shirt, he pulled the well-worn and frayed material over his head, revealing a thin, tan body. Once off, he brought it to his nose and sniffed it, cringing at the smell. He hadn't bathed in a long time, and while it was quite common to smell of perspiration, Iruka yearned for the days when he could shower whenever and easily clean his clothes with a laundry machine. He was going to have to find a source of clean-ish water to wash his clothes and bathe in tomorrow. He'd had enough adventuring for one day and needed to conserve his energy.

Unbuckling his pants, he kicked them off, tugging back on his boxers that had begun to slide down. The cool air of the room caused him to shiver. Clad only in his boxers and a rugged gray undershirt, Iruka tucked himself into the couch, wrapping the thin blanket around his body and quickly falling asleep, dreaming of wolves and dangerous grey eyes.

**A/N: Zombie killin'. Always badass. Also, Kakashi's an asshole. Carry on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Empty City**

Ch. 3- The seeds of a relationship

**A/N: Forgive me if updates are wack. College is getting to me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. The Last of us and all associated characters and environments belong to Naught Dog.**

**Beta'd by: Hananotsuki Hime & 420Luver**

The next morning, spying the brunette still up and running, Kakashi reprimanded his wolf-dog. "I told you to scare him away. Now he's probably not going to leave." The silver-haired man sighed heavily, running a calloused hand through his locks. "I'll acknowledge that he's still in better shape then the others would have been, but that doesn't mean anything." The taller man grunted, getting to his feet.

Grabbing the sawed-off rifle he had brought along, he debated going over and talking to the man or simply ignoring him. The man, Iruka, didn't know that Kakashi had sent his dog to rile up the Infected to attack him. Nor did he need to know.

"Let's say I go over and try to be friends. We get along, and then he tries to kill me, like the other guys did." He turns to the other two dogs loitering around him. "Why risk it?"

The shorter of the canines huffed out an impatient breath. This one had a thick light brown coat with a darker brown muzzle and ears. He pawed the ground, ready for the hunt.

"Pakkun, patience is a virtue." Kakashi smirked, knowing how eager to go out the dog was. He went back to his original conversation. "Okay, if I keep ignoring him, he'll go out and more than likely get into the traps I've set around the city. If he does, it'll attracted more Infected and he'll be torn apart. Problem solved." The silver-haired man then frowned, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows as he thought. "But if that happens, that mean's there'll be a breach and more Infected will get in, meaning I'll have to deal with them."

One of the dogs whined, shaking his head and lifting a leg up and pawing Kakashi. Ignoring it, Kakashi moved quickly, stirring the animals around him. "Hey, where is he going?" Curiosity peaked, Kakashi got down from the building by the fire escape stairs outside and set to follow the brunette. On one hand he knew he should leave the man alone and only give him light warnings about the traps. But he couldn't help the innate sense of interest in the man. It didn't help that he only had his wolves to talk to; being alone for too long did things to a man.

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder and strapping the band across his chest, he hid behind buildings and trees as he followed the man. He kept wondering where Iruka was going. He ducked whenever the man whirled around.

**xXx**

Getting the feeling that he was still being watched, Iruka spun around for the fifth time. Seeing nothing once again, he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes scoured the landscape, searching for his pursuer. Irate, he swore he could have felt someone staring at him. Unnerved at the thought of it being an Infected, he kept his guard up. Once he managed to get a glimpse of what was trailing him, he stopping in disbelief and hid himself. It was the silver-haired man. But what did he want? Did he come to finish the job that the Infected didn't do yesterday?

Deciding to be the bigger man, Iruka ignored him. If the man tried to kill him again, he would fight. Nevertheless, he didn't have time to waste arguing with the taller stranger. He followed his torn map to where a river was drawn. It was located just barely outside the city limits, a few minutes' walk from his new home. Normally an extremely cautious man, Iruka concluded that the area was secure to traverse. The silver-haired man would probably be more on guard if it weren't. He suspected that the canines would be more alert and careful too. It seemed safe to conclude that areas of the inner city and the housing districts were safe too. If the man was as territorial as Iruka first judged him to be, then it was certain that he would have cleared out sections of land from Infected.

As he walked past the dilapidated and broken buildings that lessened as he moved away from the inner city, he cleared his mind as he walked, enjoying the scenery. The cool morning air clinging to him felt refreshingly sweet. The sun was shining brightly, allowing warm sunbeams to come down from the sky and heat the earth. While what happened to the human race was devastating, Iruka couldn't help but enjoy the tranquil solitude that was left behind. The pollution brought on by people's everyday activities had almost ceased, dropping even more as the years went by. The shorter man's previous life as a professor at a prestigious university had been comfortably ordinary, something he sorely missed but obviously could live without. He'd taught several advanced classes a week, teaching those who wanted a career in the neuroscience or psychology department. It paid well and he lived contentedly. It was during a fall semester that everything had changed. Now, nearly every person he knew was either dead or Infected.

A bit of an early bird, Iruka enjoyed the crisp mornings when nobody else was awake. It seemed like he had the world to himself. Having no family, he hadn't experienced the trauma and despair that came with losing loved ones. He had cared for his coworkers, yes, but it wasn't the same. On these mornings, he could almost pretend that nothing had changed and that he was still a professor at the University. It's only when he came across the signs of human extermination that the illusion was broken and he was harshly thrust back into reality.

Hearing the light rush of water flowing over rocks in a river, Iruka moved swiftly, the silver-haired man all but forgotten. His boots dug into sediment as he pushed past several Firs to reach the noise. Breaking past the thick tree line, he arrived at the river and came to a standstill. The expanse of water was around 20 feet wide, appearing deep. Smooth pebbles of varying colors and sizes cobbled together to make the river bank. Rock deposits and sand were the bank's finishing touches. Lush green plants grew along the ebbing waves of the water, where they gently lapped the shore.

Water flowed downwards, splashing and shining in the sunlight as it cascaded over larger rocks gathered in its basin. The water was startlingly clear, becoming murkier towards the bed. Small fish and amphibians swam about, minding their own business. Chunks of fallen trees poked out of the water like beacons, with algae and other green plant life growing on them.

A wide smile grew on Iruka's lips as he immediately fell in love with the area. It was like a little slice of paradise. Majestic Pagoda trees obstructed the view of the city, but allowed the sun to shine through. Birds fluffed their feathers occasionally as their chatter filled the air. The serene moment was ruined by a sharp splinter of pain in his stomach. Iruka grimaced and pressed a hand against his abdomen, trying to ignore his hunger again. There wasn't enough food to waste on eating right now. He needed to conserve it.

Iruka got down on one knee near the bank of the river and slid his pack off of his shoulders, removing several containers from within. He had several empty water bottles that needed to be filled with drinkable water. Detaching his ice axe, he set it off to the side, leaving it close enough in case he needed it.

Removing one of the cases of lighter fluid he had previously taken from the produce store, he pulled out some rags from old torn T-shirts and ripped pants. He stood up and gathered some fire wood, putting the rags on top and dousing them with the fluid. He needed this fire to get hot, fast. As safe as the area seemed, it couldn't hurt to be quick and careful. The smoke could attract Infected, leaving the teacher in danger.

Taking out a small box of matches, he struck one and dropped it into the rags, standing back as fire immediately flared up. Bright orange stood stark against the green surrounding him, dancing wildly in the breeze. Removing a tiny pot from his pack, he scooped up some water in it and carefully created a stand for it to hang from above the fire. It was a damn good thing his parents had forced him to be Boy Scout and that he had a decent head for remembering things.

As the water began to slowly heat up, Iruka began to take of his shirt, unbuttoning it and setting it down on the pebbly floor. He tugged off his tank top, shivering as the cool air swirled around his exposed flesh, raising goosebumps. Dropping it on his shirt, his hands went to his belt, unbuckling it. He removed his boots and his pants, making sure to take out a clean pair from his pack. Well, clean-ish. He winced as he pulled off the bandage on his nose, grimacing as it stuck to the dried blood caked on his flesh. It had stopped bleeding and was healing nicely. He was lucky to have gotten away with just a scar across his nose.

Standing in nothing but his gray boxers, Iruka picked up his clothes and waded into the water, repressing a yelp from the bite of the cold water. Sucking it up, he moved deeper, stopping until the water was waist high. Forcing his shivering muscles to move, he let the clothes go, dunking them in the water. Having no soap, he settled for just rinsing them. _I wonder if they have some sort of soap shop here. Highly unlikely that it would still be stocked, but it can't hurt to try_. Iruka pondered, finishing with his clothes and moving onto himself. Cupping water in his palms, he washed his face before taking a deep breath and dunking himself into the clear liquid. It was best to get it done with quickly, hopefully not getting hypothermia on the way. Mindful of his new facial feature, he rubbed water around it to avoid irritating it. He loosened his hair tie, allowing for wet brown locks to fall down around his face. He yanked his fingers through the knots painfully, attempting to keep it from matting. He then turned and waded closer to the shore, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Still following the brunette, Kakashi interestedly watched him begin to strip and wade into the water once he reached the river. His eyes slid appreciatively over the man's slender body, taking in the smooth contours and lines. A ladder of flat abdominal muscles ran down his tan stomach, ending in a V at his hips. Iruka's ribs stood out, indicating that the shorter man wasn't eating well. Besides that, the other man looked fit and attractive. Kakashi knew what he liked and the brunette was quickly moving to the top of his list. It had been years since had last slept with another human being and he could feel the once familiar stirrings of lust awaken, approving of the feisty man and the show he was unknowingly putting on.

Kakashi was never one to cage his libido to only one sex. He found both men and women attractive, often indulging in his desires whenever the impulse arose. Due to his sexual escapades, he never held relationships for long. His eyes narrowed, following the water trail down the tan body deliciously. Kakashi's mouth went dry and his lips parted as he watched the man reach up and pull his hair free from its ponytail position, allowing the rebellious strands to cling to his wet skin. He hummed appreciatively as Iruka almost sensually rubbed the water on his skin and pulled his fingers through his hair. As the shorter man began to leave the deeper water, Kakashi's eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he caught sight of a firm ass clad in wet, tight boxers. His stare zoned in on a particular area, wanting to see the whole package.

His fingers twitched as he wanted to run his hands through the wet locks, and yank his head back to lick and bite the tan column of the man's neck. He could already envision taking hold of the damp hair and wrapping it in his fist, holding the man's head in place as he took complete control. He would show Iruka who was in charge, bending him over and fucking him senseless.

Shifting his position, he crept closer, wanting a better view. As he moved, he stepped on a twig, the loud snap jolting him out of his trance like state. Dismayed, he shook his head. Annoyed that he was so easily seduced and distracted by the other man, Kakashi stood up and forced any sexual thoughts away. He needed to focus right now and a lustful mind would only get in the way.

Backing up, he jogged away, making sure not to look back. The man might have an attractive body, but he still needed to leave. With a plan in mind, Kakashi realized he might have a time limit. Taking off running, he soon reached the library. Copying what he'd seen the teacher do, he opened the back door and snuck inside.

**xXx**

After peeking into every room, Kakashi finally came across Iruka's. It was obvious from the home touches that Iruka had taken over it. A couch had been pushed up against the wall and the red scarf he had seen on the brunette before was sitting in a neat pile on a small table in front of the couch. A couple of file cabinets had been tucked into a corner of the room, neatly labeled with tape and a pen. A map had been tacked to the wall next to the couch, with red circles and lines cutting across it. The drapes had been tugged back, allowing sunlight to stream in. Everything had been organized and fixed in some order.

"Hmm, I should have known he'd be a neat freak."

Kakashi mumbled, looking around. The tall man reached up and tugged down his mask, sniffing the room. His sharp sense of smell picked up an unfamiliar scent, one he couldn't place. Logic told him that it was Iruka's natural body odor. It didn't smell bad, if anything it was better than what he was used to. "Hm." It amused him to know something about the man that was privy only to lovers. Replacing his mask, he strode over to the cabinets along the wall.

Opening one of the cabinets and picking through it, he searched for anything that caught his interest. He soon came across a small bag of seeds. Opening it up curiously, he let a few fall into his open palm, inspecting them. It was an assortment of kernels, ranging from every fruit he could recognize. _They could come in handy_. Closing the bag up, he slipped it into the pocket of his army pants. Closing the cabinet drawer, he moved on the next one, finding a few medical supplies. Poking through them, he smirked, recalling his own much bigger and more extensive collection. If the man got bit by a rabid animal or stepped on a rusty nail, he was as good as done. That is, if an Infected didn't get to him first.

Changing drawers, he surmised that he'd come to the food storage. He found a package of mini donuts and a Twinkie. Leaving the Twinkie, he took the donuts. Iruka was staying on his land. He might as well take some sort of rent. He opened the next one.

**xXx**

Finally done washing his clothes in the frigid water, Iruka dried off and dressed in the dry clothes he picked out earlier, quivering as he tried to warm up. The sun was now fully up in the sky, giving him a natural clothes dryer. The teacher then turned to his fire. With his small contraption, Iruka managed to boil several pot-fulls of water and poured the clean liquid into the empty bottles. Packing up everything he took out, he neatly stuck them into the pack, suddenly having the urge to move quickly. Something told him he needed to get home fast. Beginning to walk away, he made an effort to memorize the area, wanting to come back again. Vaguely, he realized that he hadn't seen the other man since he arrived at the river. He had almost expected to see another dog, bringing more Infected with him.

"What's he up to?" Iruka pressed his lips together tightly, looking around suspiciously. He trekked home swiftly, being mindful to be quiet and avoid drawing attention to himself. Even wildlife presented a threat.

Arriving at the library, Iruka entered, noticing the door in the same position as he had left it. Uneasy for no reason he could discern, he went inside, bolting the door behind him. Hearing nothing but the familiar silence the library had, Iruka went up the stairs to his room. His feet gently padded against the marble steps, his room coming into view as he climbed. It was closed, just like always. Removing the ice axe from his pack, he gripped the worn handle, steeling himself for a fight.

Pushing open the door, he was surprised to see the room empty, half expecting to find either the silver-haired man or more Infected, or even the man's furry companions. His agitation didn't let up, pervading the comfortable atmosphere of his room. The room was exactly how he had left it. Nothing was misplaced or moved. Eyeing everything distrustfully, Iruka dropped his pack on the couch which doubled as his bed before opening it up. Tucking away the bottles of water in their appropriate section of cabinet, Iruka removed a few pieces of dried meat, needing a bit a protein. His hunger pangs lately had been getting worse and worse. Chewing on them and enjoying the salty flavor, he peeked through his belongings, trying to figure out why he was so perturbed.

Finding nothing after searching for a few minutes, he closed the cabinet, turning back to study his room. "I might just be too paranoid about something coincidental..." Glancing down at the ground, his eyes widened in alarm as he realized what was missing. A few of the precious seeds he wanted to cultivate were on the floor, carelessly strewn about. Twisting back to the cabinet, he yanked it open, shoving the items around as he desperately looked for the little bag that was his sole plan of survival. He vaguely acknowledged that his mini donuts were gone, as well as a Gatorade bottle and one of his bags of Doritos.

"Nononono…" He chanted, opening drawer after drawer, searching. He knew the bag of seeds wasn't there but kept looking, anxiety driving him. Slamming it shut, he whirled around, furious.

"You son of a bitch…"

He hissed out, hands clenching into fists as his blood pressure skyrocketed. Anger roared in his chest, demanding retribution. How dare that man try to kill him and then steal his things! Stalking over to his pack, he yanked the ice axe off the couch, gripping the metal handle tightly. Not bothering to put on his satchel, he strode out the room door, dead set on finding the taller man and teaching him a lesson about privacy and pain.

**xXx**

Searching until the sun began to set, Iruka trudged back to the library, exhausted. He had searched every area he dared to, as well as some riskier areas where he spied some Infected but didn't engage them in battle. He had seen no sign of the man nor his dogs. It was as if he was hiding from him, but only God knows where his hideout was.

His stomach growling and a sense of despair clouding his mind, he opened the back door to the library, bolting it as best he could. His mind raced with ideas and revelations. If he couldn't recover the seeds, then all his hard work would go to waste. Hours spent collecting the seeds and the fruit to which they belonged to were for nothing. Dangerous scouting trips and even staying in the library were for nothing. From the things he had now, he could survive for another week or so before running out of food completely. The river could provide food, if he knew how to fish and then cook said fish.

Sighing, he entered the main hall of the library, moving to go up the stairs. The setting sun cast an orange glow through the huge windows, lighting his path. He appreciated the warmth that it brought, smiling tiredly as he threw in the towel for the day.

Iruka froze when he heard the crinkle of plastic and the distinct sound of a page turning in a book.

Reinvigorated by the noises, Iruka hauled ass to the where he assumed the sounds were coming from, hearing his footsteps echoing as he ran. Sitting comfortably in one of the old couches and eating _his_ mini donuts, was the older man, with his feet propped up lazily. He was using the waning sun for light, ignoring Iruka.

Iruka blushed as he took in what section they were in, embarrassment overriding his anger for a few seconds. The porn section, where all the books had red tags restricting them for adults only, and where even some DVDs were available. All for educational purposes, of course.

"You!"

Iruka cried, stalking over to the relaxed man and jabbing an accusing finger at him. The digit trembled with adrenaline and anger.

Kakashi slowly lowered Make-out Tactics regretfully, turning his attention to the brunette standing above him. He briefly harbored the idea of trying one of the tactics on Iruka, curious as to how the man would act. Finding a finger in his face, he tilted his head. "Me?"

"How dare you go through my things!" Iruka yelled, the frustration of losing the seeds coming back in full force. His voice reverberated in the hall. "What gave you the right to invade my room and take my belongings?! You insufferable ass…"

Kakashi cocked a brow. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bag of seeds, watching how Iruka's eyes widened and his yelling ebbed off. "Are you referring to these?"

"You know damn right I am. Give them back!" Iruka growled, readying his body for a fight. His eyes were glued to the precious bag.

"I had every right."

The man's simple answer brought Iruka up short, drawing his gaze back to the taller man's face. "…What?" He was disturbed by the lack of emotion coming from the man. It didn't help that the bandanna and eye patch hid the majority of his face.

"You heard me. I had every right. What gave _you_ the right to stay in my city? Why are you even still here?" Was the steely response.

Iruka noticed how the man's posture and attitude changed. He quickly went from being nonchalant and relaxed, to intimidating and scary.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't-" Iruka began, anger flaring up as he stared the man down with an equally dangerous glare.

"Oh yes I can." Kakashi cut in sharply, "I'm the only fucking one keeping this city Infected free. I'm the one that's been fighting them off, even keeping this library clean from them. You come into my city, you deal with my rules. You're lucky you're still alive."

"And what? Am I supposed to thank you for stealing my shit?" Iruka bit out, his eyes narrowing. Spying the dog tags on the man's well-muscled chest, he saw his name. "Listen here, _Kakashi_." He spat out, enjoying the irritation on the man's face as he said his name. "You will give me those seeds or I will make you regret it. You may be keeping the city clean, but I couldn't care less. Let the Infected fucking loose; It won't matter to me. You can rule over this empty city like some demented king if you wish, but I'm staying here, like it or not. You've already tried to get rid of me; try again. I will not bow, I will not break."

Kakashi was a bit surprised that Iruka was going toe-to-toe with him, not backing down like the others. He had balls to challenge him and to stay. It was impressive. Wondering why the bag was so important, the taller man decided to change tactics, trying to throw the man off guard.

"Alright, you can stay." He said easily, relishing the look of utter confusion on the man's scarred face that marked his success. "But I'm keeping this." He tossed the bag up, catching it midair and moving away from the shorter man, walking past him.

"No! Wait!" Iruka yelled out, clamping a hand on the man's upper arm, holding on tightly. "You can't keep that." Swallowing his anger and pride, and trying to cool his head, he too tried a different approach. "Please give them back." His chocolate eyes met a single grey one.

Amused by the sudden change in Iruka, Kakashi took in the man's meek plea, not liking how beseeching he had turned. Where had all the anger gone? "Why?"

"I just... I need them. Please." Iruka's hand tightened as he pleaded, mentally vomiting at his attempts to sway the man.

"What would you be willing to do for them?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes falling on Make-out Tactics.

Iruka faltered, his mind jumbled as he tried to guess what Kakashi was thinking. "A-Anything." His eyes followed the silver-haired man's to the book now lying forgotten on the couch. A blush stole across his face as he contemplated what might be going through the taller man's mind, psychologically prepping himself for whatever the man would what. The seeds were that important. "I would do just about anything."

Curious, Kakashi wanted to see how far the man would go when he saw the man looking at his book. "Hmm, I wasn't thinking that. But I'm surprised you would. How vile. Isn't it inhumane to lay with another man? It's-"

Iruka cut him off sharply, ire rising as words he'd heard before spilled from Kakashi's mouth. "I could sleep with whomever I wanted and it would be none of your business. To love another man is completely normal and perfectly natural. A person cannot chose who they fall in love with. Love has no gender boundaries and crosses all ethnic borders." He rattled on, hoping to change the topic to some other form of exchange for the seeds. Even he didn't know if he was capable of using his body that way, no matter how desperate his situation was.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the man lectured him. _Ah, he's a teacher_. Internally smirking, he got his answer to the vague question floating around his head. Iruka might not be gay, but he was open to it. He might be like Kakashi, bisexual. But he wouldn't force the man to sleep with him just for the small baggie. That was lower than even he would go.

He tossed the bag at the teacher, catching him off guard. He had told Iruka he could stay and now had nothing else to do with him. "Keep it; I have no use for them." Turning his back to the brunette, he walked away, moving to the exit. Expecting no response, he was slightly surprised to hear a small "Thank you".

"Tch."

It was only a matter of time before Iruka became one of the countless faces that died because they didn't leave. Curiously, he didn't want the slender teacher to become just another Infected he'd have to take care of.

**xXx**

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like chapter? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Empty City**

Ch. 4-Meat me halfway

**A/N: This is being uploaded before schedule since I will be really fucking busy this month. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo :I**

**xXx Beta'd by: Hananotsuki Hime & 420Luver xXx**

After Kakashi left, Iruka set the bag of seeds back, tucking it securely behind other items to hide it. He was left uncertain of what to think of the man, thrown off by his sudden change in thoughts. _Does this mean he's going to leave me alone? He won't try to off me again?_ It was an uneasy trust that was being built.

Tired after all of the day's events and hungry from all the energy he wasted, Iruka walked back to his room and dropped down on his bed, fully clothed. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he was soon knocked out, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside, but he could tell it was morning. The early rays of sunlight popping up over the horizon appeared slowly, gradually spilling into the room through the window and lighting it up. Birds began to tweet and sing outside, a nice cacophony of noise. Sluggishly getting up, Iruka winced as another sharp pang of hunger struck him, grimacing and groaning a bit until it passed. They were getting worse and longer. Stumbling over to his food drawer, he removed a bottle of water and an apple, a little bothered by how soft the apple had become.

Biting into it, he held it in his mouth as he grabbed his pack, filling it with items he'd need for the day's activities. He shoved in the book about gardening, the bag of seeds he carefully retrieved, and a few of the gardening tools. He tied on the ice axe and grabbed his still damp clothes before leaving the room. Finishing the apple quickly, he spit out the seeds and stored them away in his pocket.

Stepping out of the back of the library and doing a few circles around the entire structure, Iruka concluded that the best place to begin planting would be the gated portion of the library, near the main entrance. It was protected, but he would need to fix the gate lock to begin.

Moving to the gate entrance, he eyed the broken padlock, yanking it off and tossing it to the side. Hanging onto the chain it hung from, Iruka moved inside and shut the gate. It moved slowly from years of disuse and screeched as it clicked in place, rattling slightly. Iruka hooked the chain around two bars, binding them together. He wrapped the chain tightly, picking up a stick to jam through the links.

"There, that will do for now." Iruka grunted, finishing up his work. His vision suddenly doubling, Iruka stopped moving as an intense wave of pain hit his stomach. Panting slightly, he clenched his teeth, waiting for the dizziness and pain to pass. This was bad, he needed to hurry. Finally, the ache passed and allowed him to move. He quickly inspected the gate and nodded in satisfaction, before moving through the lawn to look for an ideal spot. He didn't have the luxury of waiting for food to come to him; he needed to buckle down and get stated. A bed of dying roses and bushes proved to be an ideal location. It had enough room for several different fruits and vegetables to be grown.

The brunette quickly yanked up the flowers with tools from his pack, making sure to dig up the dirt to spread nutrients as the book told him. He then set to pulling out the thick roots from the bushes, moving in to cut them when they were too heavy to be wrenched out. The sun beat down on him, going from warm to hot in a matter of hours. Sweating profusely now, Iruka continued clearing the bed, finishing up a large section. Moving on to the next, a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to stop his work and bend over in agony. Gagging slightly, Iruka powered through it, needing to keep going. He would be getting weaker by the day without proper nutrition, a fact he kept reminding himself as he continued to dig.

A sudden, piercing needle of pain in his head turned his vision black, causing him to cry out and clutch his head tightly.

**xXx**

Kakashi examined the entrance to the high school, looking at the recently busted up double doors and broken glass. He reached out and touched the door frame, feeling bits of dried fungus falling off easily, crumbling to his touch. He had yet to scour the area and clean it of Infected. He liked taking out Infected building by building, reducing the amount he dealt with greatly. Because he did each building separately, it lessened the number that swarmed due to the noise.

Gun in hand, he gently pushed the door open, peering in carefully. The long hallway that greeted him was empty. Trash covered the floor, rustling with the breeze brought in by the open door. Sunlight came through the broken windows, highlighting the debris and junk. Textbooks lay on the floor, gathering dust and mildew as the pages deteriorated. Jagged, broken glass decorated the window frames, creating deadly shards. Blood was smeared around the walls, trailing off into singular handprints that were fading with age.

Never alone, he gave a low whistle and two of his wolf dogs came dashing in, each running in a different direction. They would bark when they spotted Infected, drawing them out from hiding and into the open where Kakashi could deal with them expertly.

Seeing them run off, nails scratching on tiled floors, Kakashi headed for the cafeteria, moving completely silently. He leaned forward, nearing the door.

Peering into the room from a safe point, Kakashi spotted a Runner near the counters to buy food, half hidden in the shadows of the room. He moved back, hiding a bit as he assessed the situation. The Runner took no notice of him, panting and groaning as the fungus painfully took over its body. It looked like it once had been a school teacher, with a ragged suit on. Sick, gray skin peeked out from the holes in the suit, exposing his infected genitalia. The ex-military man shivered in disgust. Putting his eye to the scope on the gun, he took aim, the crosshair following the stumbling and moaning figure. He vaguely heard his dogs howling and barking as they found their targets. Pulling the trigger sharply, he watched with grim satisfaction as the Runner's head exploded, spraying gore on anything within the blast radius.

The shot echoed in the large room, reverberated and disrupting the dust.

He moved quickly then, following the sound of the barking and jogging into another hallway, this one filled with graying lockers.

"Raaaahhhh!

"Uwaaahhhhrrraaggg!

Two Runners, one male and one female, turned the corner and spotted him, flailing wildly as they attacked. One swung his arm, trying to latch on to Kakashi to bite him. The other dived at him, attempting to force him to the ground.

Kakashi ducked the arm aimed at him and grabbed, twisting the appendage and danced out of the way as the second Runner darted at him. With his gun, he shot the male Runner twice and fired a single shot in the head of the female Runner.

Shoving the body to the side, he strode out of the hallway and up the stairs at the end of the corridor. Entering the second floor, he kicked open the door to the nearest classroom, swinging his firearm in an arch spanning the room. Finding it clear, he moved to the next one.

Kicking it open too, he was slightly surprised to feel a little resistance as he pushed it open further to be able to move in easier. Glancing down, he saw the cause of the resistance. It was a dead child Clicker. Having died from not receiving enough food and nutrients to survive, it had stuck itself to the door, the fungus from the brain sprouting up and releasing spores into the air to live on. The entire body was almost indistinguishable, with fungal plates and roots growing thickly from every extremity, distorting the strewn figure. With each shove he gave the door, dust and spores erupted in the air from the corpse, dancing in the sunlight as they spread out.

Revolted, Kakashi pulled on a gas mask, filtering the air he breathed and blocking any dangerous spores from entering through his mucous membranes and eyes. Having served in the military and having a high command, he had been told what the Infected were and how they spread their disease. They even gave him a fucking pamphlet, complete with pictures and diagrams. Pulling out a smooshed match box from a pocket on pants, he struck a match and dropped it on the body, the dry flakes catching fire quickly and spreading the length of the body.

The fire would stop the fungus from spreading anymore spores, and slightly reducing the chances of anyone getting Infected.

Moving on to the next rooms, he found several more dead Infected bodies, repeating what he did to the first on them. They were also young students, once thriving and learning in the now broken institution. Watching the bodies be reduced to ash, Kakashi made a mental note to drag the bodies together before burning them. It would save him some matches.

Hearing more barking, he left the bodies and followed the racket, knowing that if any more Infected where skulking about in the rooms, they would be drawn by the barking which would save him the trouble of hunting them down.

Running down the stairs, he was startled at how close the creatures sounded. Before reaching the bottom steps, he saw his dogs race by with a male Clicker and male Runner hot on their tails, screeching and clicking as they went. Acting on an ingrained instinct, Kakashi sprang into action, tackling the Runner.

Taking it by surprise, Kakashi slammed into it, grabbing his head and smashing it repeatedly against the floor, caving the skull in and killing it quickly. Speed was a crucial element. Clawed hands suddenly dug into his back, yanking him up and off the Runner. His gun clattered to the floor and slid a few feet away. Not missing a beat, the taller man brought his hands up to grab the male's fungus encrusted head as its rotted teeth tried to sink into his neck.

With a grunt of effort, Kakashi shoved the body off of him, giving himself enough room to reach for a weapon. Pulling out a bowie knife, he faced the Clicker, moving out of its grip as it tried to grab him again, its mouth oozing saliva and other vile substances.

Dropping down and rolling behind it, Kakashi leapt up and sunk his blade into the fleshy neck, propelling the head forward to further cut through the throat. It groaned out, its arm's still trying to get to the silver-haired man. They faltered, falling down to its side limply.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Kakashi lit the bodies on fire, wincing at the acrid smoke curling up as they burned. He glanced down at his arm, gingerly touching a slice the Clicker carved into his flesh. It wasn't too deep, but he needed to close it up before any spores attached themselves to the sticky blood and infected him. He was lucky he hadn't been bitten. _This would be easier if I had someone to help me_. He pondered, remembering the teacher. With a proper run down and training, he could probably get Iruka to help take a part in the systematic extermination of the Infected.

Feeling a bit tired from fighting, Kakashi wrapped up his wound and decided to go home for a bit of a siesta. He'd come back at night when his dogs were in their hunting prime and he got to use the night scope on his gun. The thrill of finishing off the dangerous creatures was even greater when he had a handicap and couldn't see very well.

**xXx**

Kakashi peered into the room, not at all surprised to see the owner absent. He saw the teacher more often out of the room than in.

He had decided to drop by the man's 'house' and check up on him, lying to himself about simply needing to see if the man was still alive. It wasn't like he had become attached to a complete stranger after a few conversations, most of which consisted of threats and murder attempts, along with having spied on the man as he bathed. Being alone for a long time truly did things to a man.

Shrugging his shoulders and forcing himself not to check the other rooms, Kakashi headed out the back door, pausing when he heard a sharp cry coming from the library entrance. Slipping a gun into his hand, Kakashi went into hunting mode and crept in close, his piercing, mismatched eyes scouring the expanse for the sign of the source. He came across a small gated door, leading inside of the closed off garden area that the library used for decoration.

The gate was locked with a simple chain and a stick. As quietly as he could, he unwrapped it and stepped through, laying the chain on the floor.

He moved in, preparing himself for another fight. His finger gently pressed the trigger, ready to fire. Gazing around him, his eyes fell on a moaning figure on the ground, right beside a small area of upturned earth. Kakashi recognized the brown hair and cursed softly. If the man had been bitten, he'd have to kill him immediately_. Figures. The moment I let another person in, they die. How cruel thee are, life._ He cautiously approached, calling out carefully.

"Iruka? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Iruka didn't respond; the moaning stopped. The small school teacher was still, his torso barely rising as he breathed shallowly.

Kakashi nudged Iruka with his foot gently, pushing him until the brunette was face up, his head flopping around as he was moved. _He's unconscious._ Iruka's face was pale and clammy. His damp hair stuck to his forehead in clumps, along with a few pieces of leaves and dirt. Kakashi frowned, inspecting the visible patches of exposed, sweaty skin. Kakashi carefully reached down and patted Iruka's torso, feeling for injuries. He ran his hands down the knocked out man's legs and arms, squeezing ever so slightly as his hands drifted over Iruka's thighs. Concluding his analysis, he retracted his hands. _He's not bitten, or not that I can see, so why'd he cry out? What happened?_ Kakashi reached over and grabbed Iruka, shaking a shoulder.

"Oi, Iruka, get up." The smaller man didn't move. "Tch." Kakashi put his gun away, crouched down, and hoisted the man into his arms, bridal style. He was disturbed by how light Iruka was, feeling the man's bony ribs through his clothing. He easily carried the man into the library, having only a little trouble on the stairs.

He set the body down softly on the couch and then stood back, trying to decipher why he was unconscious. There were no signs of some traumatic physical wound, so that was ruled out. Reaching over, he brushed strands of wayward hair back from the scarred face, feeling another pang of guilt of having a hand in him receiving the long scar. He smirked ever so slightly as Iruka leaned into his touch. He paused his brushing when he heard a loud growl, curiously coming from Iruka's abdomen. Keeping a medical mindset, he shoved his hand under Iruka's shirt, feeling the caved in stomach. His fingers traced up, dipping into the spaces between the teacher's ribs.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He'd seen tons of people die from having been ripped apart by Infected, he'd seen his dogs tear apart people like Swiss cheese, he'd even seen some commit suicide, but he'd never seen a death from starving. Didn't the man hunt for meat? If he didn't, then what did he… Kakashi sighed heavily, not believing what he was thinking.

"You idiot."

The little bag of seeds. Iruka was probably going to plant them and use them to sustain himself. Kakashi withdrew his hand, shaking his head. It was a good long term plan, _if_ you didn't starve to death before you grew anything. More guilt came to the taller man as he remembered teasing the teacher about taking them. _No wonder he was so desperate to get them back. They were his only source of food. _

Now he was faced with a choice. Let the man starve to death, or help him. Do what he wanted to do from the beginning, or do the opposite and go against everything he had learned thus far.. His eyes fell on the smaller man, remembering what he had told him, no _challenged_ him. The silver-haired man sighed again, rubbing his chin as he thought.

**xXx**

Iruka came to as something cool was pressed to his lips and poured into his mouth. Swallowing greedily, he began to cough and sputter as more liquid then he could handle was dispensed.

"Don't drown in it, swallow it." A deep and stern voice called out, giving off annoyance in its tone.

_I know that voice_…Iruka thought, forcing his eyes open. He was met with a familiar bandaged and covered with a bandanna visage. The single grey eye was staring down at him strictly. He felt vulnerable under its scrutiny, almost as if the eye could read his mind.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Iruka questioned hoarsely, sitting up. He looked around, recognizing his room. The last thing he remembered was working in the garden, until his head began to pound and hurt. Then nothing but black. He felt fine for the moment.

"I was leaving." Kakashi stood up when he saw Iruka come back to the conscious world. Ignoring the questioning brown eyes, he moved to the cabinets in the corner of the room. He pointed to the top drawer of a silver filing cabinet.

"In this drawer you'll find rabbit and pigeon meat, separated, cooked and ready to be eaten. It will last for a few days, longer if you dry it out. In this drawer", he smacked another one, "is deer meat, cooked well done. The bottom one has chicken from a farm a ways away and some cases of Spam, still good. I've also taken the liberty of stocking up your meds, adding in a few items you didn't have before and I drank your last Gatorade." He finished shamelessly, feeling that his good deed allowed him a reprieve from punishment for the pilfered item.

Iruka was speechless, staring at the man with wide eyes and his mouth slightly hanging open. "I don't know what to say…" He trailed off, his once intelligent mind failing him. Gratitude filled him, feeling the need to thank the man who had no reason to help him and had even tried to kill him off. Life worked in funny ways. "How could I ever repay you? I mean…." He asked honestly, wracking his mind as he attempted to come up with some sort of adequate repayment. He couldn't even tell what Kakashi was feeling, since his face was hidden.

Kakashi thought for a moment, looking into the distance as he mulled over something in his mind. Finally, he responded. "Two things." He held up two fingers, wiggling them around. "First, you'll have to answer any question I ask you, no limit. Second, once you begin to harvest your little crop there," He waved a hand vaguely towards where he knew the garden was, "you'll give me a cut. Deal?"

Iruka nodded after thinking through the proposition carefully. "Deal. But what questions would-"

"What kind of teacher were you?" Kakashi cut in, moving towards the door. He kept his eyes on the teacher, watching him carefully.

"I was a psychology professor at a university. Why-"

"Psychology. Good topic. By the way, how did you plan to keep going on if what you intend to grow probably wouldn't sprout until spring?"

Iruka fell silent for a while before responding. "I had more food with me before I came here. There were more people with me, but we were attacked and lost most of what we had. I was the lone survivor and only escaped with what I had on me." Iruka explained, remembering his deal to answer any of Kakashi's questions. "I had to adjust plans once I came here."

"Why didn't you go hunting? I can't believe a person could survive simply on grown produce. You need the protein meat brings." Kakashi patiently asked, as if talking to a small child.

Iruka glared at the man for the condescending tone, but looked down, breaking their shared look. A blush stole across his face, fascinating Kakashi. "I've tried hunting. I'm not good at it, and I can't just kill animals like that. It's cruel." He finished quietly.

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. Of course the teacher would be a big-hearted softie with a soft spot for animals. How the hell was he still alive? Usually, they were the first to go. That, and the ones that couldn't run fast enough. "It's settled then. Next time I go hunting, you're coming with me." Kakashi ordered, his steely tone. "You won't kill, but you'll help skin the meat and cook it, taking some to feed yourself." With that, he left the smaller man alone, walking out of the room and giving Iruka no chance to argue.

Still weak from his earlier hunger induced collapse, Iruka decided against arguing with the man for now, building a counter argument for the time the man came to get him to go hunting.

Slowly getting up from the couch, Iruka trudged over the cabinets Kakashi had indicated to him. Pulling one open, he was astonished to see fat, juicy meat stored neatly in Tupperware containers. The plastic boxes even had multi-colored lids, along with the names of the meats scribbled on the outside with a black sharpie. Kakashi had messy handwriting, rivaling a doctor's.

Removing one of the containers, Iruka popped open the lid and began to nibble on the slices of meat inside, knowing that he couldn't stomach much since he'd passed out from hunger.

"Things would go much better if we worked together." Iruka thought aloud, licking his lips. By the taste of it, Kakashi had added some sort of spice to the meat, giving it a stronger and more robust flavor. Iruka savored it while he tucked the box away regretfully to keep himself from stuffing his face. "A sort of symbiotic relationship. Hmm." He pondered, leaning against the cabinet, a thoughtful look on his face.

The fact that Kakashi had been in the porn section, which upon later inspection, was considerably less dusty and abandoned than the rest of the library's selection of books, gave Iruka the notion that the man was very sexually active and even went for men, bearing in mind that he had put up no argument when Iruka chastised him and gave him a lecture about loving another male. He had not argued when Iruka lectured him. _A test of some sort? Did I pass?_ His mind had occasionally held the brief fantasy of being in a relationship with the taller man, seeing as they had no one else.

But he and Kakashi in a sexual relationship seemed too ludicrous. He admired the man and was growing to respect him, but he didn't think a bond was possible. They were simply too different, complete opposites. Kakashi was quite handsome and had a sexy, rugged look to himself. Iruka wasn't blind; he knew that Kakashi was physically appealing. As for himself, he thought he was above average. This was confirmed by colleagues that would tease him on his looks, trying to get him to find a cute girl. But relationships were the prime focus of that time; he had too much on his plate as was to worry about being single. He had the feeling Kakashi would more than likely be in a relationship purely for the physical satisfaction, but it was too early to judge the man. Besides, for all he knew, Kakashi could be disease ridden, similarly to a stray dog on the street.

Iruka frowned, a horrible thought coming to him. "What if he has a furry fetish?" The brunette shivered, thinking of all the canines the man had.

**xXx**

Kakashi sneezed, removing his bandanna quickly to avoid dirtying it. Rubbing the back of his neck, he had a feeling someone was talking about him.

**xXx**

**A/N: LATEST CHAPTER (700) SPOILER BELOW, AVOID IF YOU WANT TO**

**Now, if you're like me and you were super disappointed (heartbroken, depressed, upset) by this chapter and the forced pairings, don't despair. I have written a mini speech for you guys, so get your dramatic movie music going :D If you liked the chapter, good for you.**

**Come hell or high water, this ship will go on.**

**We are the Iceberg-Resistant Titanic, The Unsinkable**

**We will prevail in the face of adversity, we will sail our ship to the end of times.**

**No shitty chapter will detain us- praise all you want, we have the entirety of the Naruto franchise to prove SasuNaruSasu**

**No amount of forced NaruHina and SasuSaku will be able to keep us down**

**We will stand strong**

**A day may come when we will admit defeat, BUT THAT IS NOT THIS DAY**

**IN THE DARKEST HOUR OF THIS DARKEST DAY, WE WILL LIVE, WE WILL THRIVE**

**NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL WRITE**

**NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL READ**

**NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL DRAW**

**NO MATTER WHAT, I. WILL. SHIP**

**~MTB**


End file.
